The Best Part of Me Was Always You
by septemberwaltz
Summary: 1930s. AU. Best friends since childhood, Rose and Jack moved to California together. As they live their lives, they will figure out that feelings sometimes get the best (or worst) out of us. Rating may change.
1. one

**ONE.**

 _ **1931.**_

When she heard that the richest family of the State was looking for a maid, Rose instantly sent her resume through the job agency. It was good pay, the best she could find in these desperate times. She's had a few jobs here and there in the past couple of months but nothing she could stand long enough. But now, she was a few months behind with the rent and she knew that her roommate wouldn't let her live there forever if she couldn't pay her part. Not that she would feel comfortable about it too. He may be her best friend but Jack wasn't making that much money working at the mill. With the depression, it was prudent to find one good job and stick to it. Working at the textile mill wasn't exactly Jack Dawson's dream job but people weren't buying art a lot these days so drawing became a simple hobby. Another job he had was to make sure Rose wasn't out there doing something stupid. When she had insisted to move out with him to California, he had promised her mother he'd look after her knowing Rose was pretty good at getting herself into the worst of situations.

Jack and Rose knew each other since they were kids when his family moved next to the house next to hers. Rose was five years old, Jack seven. They soon became the best of friends and spent all of their time together. They were as close as brother and sister. They grew up together and nothing could ever change their bond, it was knitted too close. Only when his parents died, Jack decided he wanted to leave his hometown and Rose tagged along, refusing to let her best friend go away without her. She couldn't stay thousands of miles away from him, she simply couldn't. It had taken a lot of arguments for her mother to let her follow Jack across the country but they finally agreed that Jack would look out for her and that she'd be sent home if she behaved like a child. For the most part, Rose had been responsible and Jack had nothing to say about her behavior.

When he left for work on Tuesday morning, he wished her good luck for her interview that afternoon and that he'd be back around six thirty, as usual. She looked at him from the mattress on the middle of the living room and smiled sleepily. The apartment was small, a living room, a kitchen and a tiny bathroom was all they could afford. Rose slept on a mattress on the floor and Jack on the couch next to her. It wasn't much but they were happy and contented. The rent was cheap compared to those on the other side of town. Jack didn't mind walking thirty minutes each way to get to and from work and if it was raining, he tossed a couple of coins together and took the bus. Ruth was sending her daughter a small allowance each month which she used to buy groceries. Ruth didn't have a lot of money either. When Rose's father had passed away a long while ago, she was left in terrible debt and barely made it out. She was working as a seamstress for 430$ a year and almost half of that went to her daughter. The house had been secured for her as the mortgage was paid in full when her husband's died but the rest had to go. Rose had been eight years old then. Rose never complained about their situation, she even seemed to like this life better even though she missed her father very much. If surrounded by the right people, Rose was happy anywhere. That's why she had followed Jack out west.

At one o'clock on the dot, she was before the gate in front of the Hockley estate. A man in uniform opened the door for her and brought her to the side door where she was invited in by a black woman who introduced herself as Dorothy. She was the cook and has worked in the Hockley family for more than 30 years. And then another woman entered the room. From her looks, Rose reasoned she was the lady of the house. Her blonde hair was in an up-do, her clothes were freshly pressed and looked expensive. She wore diamonds and smelled like honeysuckle and watermelon. She was beautiful.

"You must be Rose," she began, her voice a perfect match to her appearance. "The agency told me you'd be here at one thirty. I can see you are a punctual one."

"Yes, madam," Rose answered with a sweet smile.

"I am Eleanor Hockley," she introduced herself. "Follow me, we'll go into the den for the interview. Dorothy, would you make some tea?"

The cook began her task and Rose followed the other woman. She secretly marveled at the house. It was huge and magnificent. There were beautiful canvas and the mahogany furniture brought a sweet smell in every room. It all looked so _rich_. Once they were in the den, the woman closed the door and invited Rose to sit as she did the same. As she looked around, Rose realized this was a man's space. The smell of cigar and aftershave filling the air. There was no picture whatsoever in the room so she had no idea what Mr. Hockley looked like. The only thing she knew was that he was working in the Steel industry but most importantly, at the top of it.

"Well, Rose... What made you apply for this position?" the blonde asked.

"I think it is a good opportunity for me to gain some work experience and I think this position offers me what I'm looking for."

"What would that be?"

"Stability," Rose replied. "And help me develop useful skills."

"Have you done this before?"

"In all honesty, no. But I've helped a friend back home whose father's running a hotel so I know the basics."

"I see," she said, raising an eyebrow disdainfully. "And where is home?"

"Wisconsin, madam," Rose answered and saw the disgust in the woman's eyes.

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

She asked more questions and Rose answered each and every one of them truthfully even though she knew she had blown it from the very beginning. She was too young, too inexperienced and too rural for that high society lady. At least she had tried, didn't she?

"I'll talk to my husband about you and I'll let the agency know if you get the job or not. They can contact you then," Eleanor concluded.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Hockley, I am most grateful," Rose said and made her way out.

There was _no way_ she'd ever get the job.

* * *

When Jack walked home from work, he could smell spaghetti sauce from the corner of the street. The smell reminded him his mother and his childhood. He missed his folks terribly but moving to California had helped a little. He walked into the apartment and was surprised when he saw Rose at the stove.

"Hey there!" she exclaimed. "I'm making us some spaghetti."

"I figured. Smells good."

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Okay, I guess. The same. How was your interview?"

"Great. I got the job," Rose lied, a smile plastered on her face.

"Really? That's amazing! I'm so proud of you, I knew you could do it."

She could not disappoint him again by saying she failed for yet another interview. She would find a job soon. She would go back to the agency in the morning and insist on having the dumbest and easiest job if that's all they could offer her. She didn't mind. She couldn't let this go on and put Jack in trouble because they couldn't pay rent. Jack would send her back to Wisconsin and she'd have to work with her mother as a seamstress and it was the last thing she wanted. She didn't want to go back to her hometown, as a matter of fact she wanted to stay as far away from it as she could. There was nothing there.

"When do you start?" Jack asked as he took two plates out of the cupboard.

"Next Monday," she replied, filling the plates.

"I'm really happy for you, kiddo," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Ugh, you idiot!" Rose exclaimed with a laugh, pushing his hand away.

* * *

"Why wouldn't she do?" her husband asked.

"She is inexperienced, Cal," Eleanor replied.

"So what? Everybody has got to start somewhere, Eleanor. If she's eighteen years old, it's the perfect age. I say you hire her and if she isn't efficient then you terminate her employment."

"You haven't seen her, darling."

"The help doesn't need to look pretty and anyway, no one could be as beautiful as you," he said before kissing her cheek lightly.

At 32 years old, Caledon Hockley was the richest man in California. After acquiring his father's business, the Steel tycoon had invested a good part of his money into real estate, buying apartment buildings and small businesses around Santa Monica. When the Crash of 1929 struck, his investments in stocks were lost but most of his fortune remained untouched. The real estate he had bought a couple of years prior saved him a good deal of money.

Caledon had married Eleanor Hawkins in the summer of 1926. He was twenty-seven years old, she was twenty-five. They had met at a charity ball in the summer of 1925 and Eleanor's father insisted she married the young man. It wasn't an arranged marriage but it wasn't a love marriage either, just what seemed to be a little bit of both. Eleanor had tender affection for Cal and Cal thought she was breathtaking. She was the perfect woman to have at his arm at galas and parties, other men were jealous of him when they saw what Mrs. Hockley looked like. She obeyed every time he asked something, her urge to please his every command rapidly became rather pathetic. They had learned recently that she couldn't bear any children, which destroyed his expectations of one day having an heir. Suddenly, she became less pretty and less desirable.

Before marrying Eleanor, Cal had girls waiting in line. Most of them were a one-time thing, others remained a few weeks but there were no strings attached with any of them. Once he married, nothing had really changed except that now he had to be discreet about it so his wife wouldn't know. It was easy to lie since she believed every word that escaped his mouth as if God himself had said it. He would meet with different women each week, his room at the Casa Del Mar always on hold. As dull as Eleanor was, it would be too much to ask of him to be satisfied with the intimacy he shared with her. She was boring in bed and having sex with him didn't seem to be a pleasant thing for her to do. Too bad others didn't share that opinion. Maybe even that maid she would hire would gladly go to bed with him.

"Darling?" he heard Eleanor's voice say from the doorway of his den.

"Yes?" he said, not bothering to look up at her.

"I called the agency and told them we'd give the girl a try. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight," she said softly and Cal looked up at her.

"Goodnight, Ellie," he said with a small smile.

He listened as she walked upstairs and he heard the room to her door being shut. He walked to the bar and served himself a glass of whiskey. With the prohibition going on, he avoided drinking when Eleanor could see him and since they wouldn't be doing anything else tonight, she wouldn't smell the liquor on his breath. He worked until one in the morning then finally went up to his room. He lay on the bed, still wearing his clothes, and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Sleep never came easily but whiskey was always helping.

* * *

The next day when she went job hunting at the agency, Rose was told that she was given the job at the Hockley's. She was really surprised at first and the lady told her that it was a try out to see if she'd be a good choice. It came as a relief to know she had the job after all and that the lie she told Jack the night before wasn't really a lie anymore. She knew she would prove herself worthy of the position. She was to start on Monday and had to be on duty at exactly eight in the morning. The rest of the day would last until she was done with all the chores required of her.

That night, Jack took her out at the movies and they drank Coca-Colas on their way back to their apartment. They stayed up until the wee hours of the morning and Rose fell asleep in the middle of his story. Jack took her hand in his and kissed it. He sighed deeply and again, pushed aside the strange feeling in his stomach. Rose was getting prettier every day, it seemed, and maybe friendship wasn't the only thing he felt for her anymore.


	2. two

**TWO.**

Rose's first day at the Hockleys' was stressful. The head maid, Agnes, had walked her through the house and listed all the tasks she had to complete. If she broke or ruined something, it would come out of her salary. She had to wear the unflattering uniform during her working hours. She was mostly assigned cleaning duties and was under the direct orders of the master of the house. She had not even met him yet and she was working for him. The way the rest of the staff spoke of him, she was terrified at the idea of meeting him. He sounded rude, bitter and unpleasant, the kind of man that could never be satisfied no matter what you did. Rose worked with Agnes, following her around the mansion and as she instructed each and every task, sometimes scolding her apprentice if she did something wrong. Rose was nervous and it showed. Her hands were shaking every time Agnes spoke firmly to her and she knew she'd have to toughen up if she wanted to survive the job. What would happen if Mr. or Mrs. Hockley got angry with her?

"Most important of all, Miss Rose, you must never talk back," Agnes said. "Understood?"

Rose nodded nervously and looked down. At five, she heard the front door being slammed shut and she jumped at the sound, trying to concentrate on her task of setting the table for dinner. From the corner of her eye, she saw a dark-haired man walk past the room and then another door was closed. It came from the direction of the room where she's had her interview the week before and she figured it was Mr. Hockley coming home from work. He had to be in a bad mood to slam the doors this way. She glanced at Dorothy and she shook her head, trying to reassure her that it was a common thing and that she shouldn't let herself be upset over it. The head maid appeared in the doorway a few minutes later and announced Rose that Mr. Hockley wished to see her in his office. Rose swallowed nervously but followed the woman anyway. She knocked softly on the door and a deep voice barked at her to come in. She slowly pushed the door open and walked inside. She looked at him but he was looking down at some papers on his desk.

"So I heard you're the new girl?" he asked, his eyes glancing up before going back to his papers.

"Yes, sir," Rose replied and his eyes shot up at the sweet sound of her voice.

He was staring. Never before had he laid eyes on such a beautiful creature. Red fiery hair, rebel curls coming out of her messy burn, eyes that made emeralds look bland and fair porcelain skin. While most women had decided to wear their hair short, she had chosen to keep them long. He noticed she had beautiful hands and he could tell her figure would be flattering in different clothing. The girl looked down at his stare, feeling uncomfortable. The man was attractive but he also had that smug allure she had always despised so much. He got up and walked in her direction, sending her heart beating extremely fast inside her chest. She was terrified but she also felt something else. A feeling she couldn't identify at that precise moment. He smiled at her, his arrogance going away to show a kind face, and she surprised herself when she smiled back.

"I'm Caledon Hockley," he said. "And you are?"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater," she stammered.

"Such a pretty name," he said, a side smile appearing on his face as he stared down at her. "I like to drink a glass of whiskey when I come home from work," he added after a minute.

"Yes absolutely. It shall be ready in a moment, Sir," Rose said as she walked to the bar.

Cal stared at her backside while she filled a glass with whiskey and ice, her hands shaking discretely. He could imagine the curve at the small of her back, how her skin would be pale and soft, and the delicate hollow between her shoulder blades when her arms moved. He had always thought the back of a woman was the most erotic part of her body. Suddenly, he was taken away from his thoughts when she turned around, a smile on her face, and brought him his drink of choice. He grazed her hand on purpose as he took the glass from her and she blushed, looking away.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Rose asked.

Plenty, Cal thought but instead he said: "No, this will be all."

After cleaning up the kitchen when the Hockleys were done, Rose got ready to leave. Most of the staff lived in a separate building on the estate but Rose insisted that she kept living in her apartment downtown. She was walking down the driveway when a black car stopped next to her. The window rolled down and she saw Mr. Hockley looking at her. She was surprised to see him there. When she left a couple of minutes ago, he had shut himself into his den again and she did not have time to wish him a good evening before she departed.

"Are you going to walk all the way to your place?" he asked. "It's dark outside," he stated the obvious.

"Well, yes," Rose answered.

"Jump in, I'll give you a ride."

"Oh no," she said quickly. "You don't have to do that, I can walk."

"Nonsense," he chuckled. "I have to go out anyway, I forgot something at the office."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, I wouldn't feel comfortable leaving you outside on such a dark night."

She climbed in the passenger seat and Cal drove away, asking where he should drop her off. They talked the entire drive and Rose felt at ease. She couldn't understand what the staff had meant when they said he wasn't nice or polite. He was a perfect gentleman to her. He asked questions about her life and listened intently to her answers, something she had rarely seen from men except from Jack.

Jack had been her confident for everything since forever. He knew everything about her and she didn't have any secrets he didn't know. He had told her about the girls he liked all through high school and even though she never had crush on boys, he heard about every girl's drama she had gone through. Boys at school had asked her out on dates but she never went. She wanted the real thing. She wanted love at first sight and so far, no one had made her feel like that. Not until tonight, at least. In contrast to her best friend, she had never lain with anybody and the only kiss she's had was with Jack, when she was thirteen years old, because she asked him to show her how. It had been _gross_ and she didn't like it at all but it was only because it came from Jack, which she considered a brother more than anything else.

"Thank you, Mr. Hockley," Rose said when he stopped in front of her building.

"Oh please, you can call me Cal when you're not working. That's what all my friends call me," he said with a smile.

"Okay," she whispered. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" she continued, getting out of the car.

"Of course. Goodnight," he said as she climbed the steps to the front door.

He waited until she was safely inside the building and drove away. In front of the apartment door, she stood there in silence, not ready to go inside just yet. She put her hand down on her chest and could feel her heart pounding. She felt all tingly inside, something still unknown to her and it was strange. Not unpleasant though. She could feel herself smiling and she sighed almost dreamily. She came out of it when the door flew open and Jack peeked out.

"What are you doing all alone out there in the dark?" he asked with a laugh.

"You scared me!" she said, her hand slapping his shoulder.

"Sorry," he apologized before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and bringing her inside. "How was your first day?"

"Good, I think. Overwhelming," she replied.

"I made some sandwiches if you're hungry."

"Starving," she said, suddenly remembering she had not eaten since breakfast. "Thanks."

"So? Tell me everything!"

Rose told him about the rest of the staff and how much work it was to keep that immense home clean and in order. She told him that Mrs. Hockley was a cold woman even though she was pretty and how she was a bit scared of her. She didn't mention her husband by fear of turning bright red in front of Jack. When he asked about him, she simply said that he was nice and that he even drove her home afterwards.

"Is that why you were daydreaming in the hallway?" he asked her.

"He's charming, that's all."

"He's married, too."

"What are you insinuating exactly?"

"Men like him like to lure pretty girls like you in their bed, that's all I'm saying."

"Do you think I'd let him do that? You think I'm easy like that?" she accused him, offended by his assumptions.

"I just don't want you to get hurt, Rose," he said. "I promised your mother I'd take care of you, remember?"

"Well I'm not five anymore, Jack!"

"I know that! Why are you being so defensive?"

"I'm tired of being treated like a child. By you or anyone else!"

She was angry with him and he wasn't sure if he understood what was going on. Did something happen to her over there today? Maybe she didn't want him to know but as far as he could remember, Rose had never kept anything from him, no matter how bad it was. It was the first time in his life that he felt clueless about his best friend.

"I'm sorry for saying that, okay? I just... I know how this thing – you know, love, intimacy – is important to you and I don't want you to make a mistake."

"I'm not going to sleep with my employer if that's what you're so worried about."

"But you fancy him, I can tell," Jack said, trying to hide his blossoming feelings about her. "Be careful, okay?" he warned her, his tone soft.

"I will. Can we please talk about something else now?" she asked, still pissed off at his remarks.

Jack hugged her and she didn't push him away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his middle, sending a bunch of butterflies flying around in his stomach. He'd never felt like that when she hugged him before. Everything he was experiencing right now had begun when they moved to another state together. Maybe it was the California air but Rose was prettier than she'd ever been. She was a woman now, not just the awkward and plain Wisconsin girl he grew up with. She may have worked all day but she still smelled of vanilla and peaches. That new soap fragrance of hers rapidly became his favorite and the smell would lull him into sleep every night as she slept close enough for him to catch drifts of it in the ambient air of the room.

Rose pulled away from their embrace and suggested they played cards for the rest of the night. Jack agreed, abandoning the sketch he had started working on shortly before she arrived. She won every single game, oblivious to the fact that Jack was letting her win. They went to bed around ten o'clock, Rose fell asleep in a matter of seconds while Jack simply stared at her backside from the couch where he was lying down. He could feel – he _knew_ – that Rose didn't share the same feelings for him as he did for her and he wondered if the two of them together could happen someday. He was too scared to share his feelings to her yet and maybe he never would, especially if she was to react the same way she did earlier. He didn't want to lose her. If he couldn't have her romantically, he still wanted to keep her as a friend because the truth was that he couldn't live without her. Not after all this time.

Jack knew Rose long enough to say that what she tried to dodge during their fight was more than she cared to admit, even to herself. After all, he was doing the same exact thing with her. What he also knew though, was that this man wouldn't share her feelings and that she'd probably end up heartbroken and that he'd be the one to pick up the pieces. He couldn't just stand there doing nothing and watch it happen. Rich business men didn't fall in love with young country girls like Rose. Rich business men _slept_ with young country girls and threw them out like trash afterwards. Once he'd get what he wanted, Rose would be discarded and most likely without a job.

* * *

 **R &R please, I'd like to know what you think of this story and if I should keep writing it. _N._**


	3. three

**THREE.**

 _ **A month later.**_

It had been a month since Rose started working for the Hockleys and her tryout period was finishing today. Later that afternoon, she would be informed if she kept her job or not. If she was being honest, she thought she was doing a good job and even the rest of the help said so. In the end, it would remain Eleanor Hockley's decision. Hopefully, her husband could speak to her in Rose's favor. After all, he was being nice to her and always insisted that she was the one assigned to him. She was his favorite, he told her so.

Almost every night, after her dinner chores were done, he would invite her in his study and teach her to play poker. He had mentioned it once and she was intrigued. Since then, it was common occurrence that they spent an hour or two in the room. He would often flirt with her and sometimes, Rose flirted back. He was always a gentleman though and never made unwanted remarks or touched her in a way he wasn't supposed to. It was not because he wasn't _dying to_ but because he would do this the right way.

He drove her home every night, refusing to let her walk home at such a tardive hour. If he could not be there for dinner, he made sure somebody brought her back to her apartment safely.

"Mr. Hockley would like to see you in his study, Miss Rose," Agnes told her as she entered the kitchen where Rose was cleaning the dishes. "I will finish the dishes. It is important that you go straight away."

"Oh. Okay," Rose said with a small frown before going to the room where she spent more time than she was supposed to.

She knocked on the door and his voice invited her in. Her hand rested on the doorknob as she tried to calm her racing heartbeat. Just the sound of his voice sent butterflies to her stomach. It was overbearing but also warm at the same time. At least that's what he sounded like when other people could hear. With her, he sounded nothing but sweet. With her, he took his shell off every time.

When she walked in, she saw that Mrs. Hockley was seated in the room as well. Rose lost her smile at the sight of her but she hoped it was not that obvious. She didn't like Eleanor Hockley _at all_. She didn't like how she treated her. She was fake and cold and yet she was the one who had the one thing she wanted the most. The more she realized she couldn't have Caledon Hockley, the more she wanted him. It was something she was not controlling, just like the dreams she had about him once in a while.

"Take a seat," Eleanor told her when she simply stood there, waiting.

Rose did as she was told and sat across the desk, next to Mrs. Hockley, while Caledon was on the other side. He smiled at her while his wife was looking down at some papers and Rose smiled back, her heart starting to pound in her chest again. He looked down at her lips, making her blush.

"After gathering comments from the rest of the staff and keeping an eye on you these past few weeks, we decided that you could keep working here. If this is what you want, of course," the blonde said, her face announcing a different story.

If Rose didn't like Mrs. Hockley, the feeling was mutual. First of all, she thought her husband was too soft with her. She felt threatened by the young lady for the simple reason that she was younger than her. Her body was still firm and pure and soft.

"I would be delighted to," Rose answered, accepting the offer. "Thank you ever so much."

"You may go now," she simply said, her voice filled with disdain and impatience.

Rose stood up and threw a last glance at Cal before walking out of the room, closing the door behind her. She exhaled, realizing she had held her breath the whole time. She still had a job. She had passed the test. A second later, the door opened and Eleanor walked past her without a glance. She turned around, hoping to see Caledon one last time before leaving in a taxi. He was right there and she bumped into him, the smell of his aftershave filling her nose and making her weak in the knees.

"If you are ready to go, I can drive you tonight," he whispered in the dim light of the hallway.

"I will get my things and meet you outside?" she said, her voice betraying how nervous she was that he stood so close to her.

* * *

In the car, there was a tension that had never been there before. Before they joined her neighborhood, her mind had been racing about how she felt in that moment and what it meant. It was all about a mutual attraction, she realized. She looked at his hands on the steering wheel and imagined how it would feel to have them all over her. _Touching_ her. She blushed profusely, her cheeks warm.

"I wanted you to know," he began as he stopped in front of her building. "I am leaving tomorrow. I have to go to Philadelphia for business purposes. I arranged for my driver to take you home every night while I am away."

"Oh. Okay," she said with a nod, disappointment audible in her voice.

"I shall miss you while I'm there," he confessed with a nervous chuckle. "But I will be back in a week and we can continue the poker lessons then."

By this time, they both knew their evening meetings were much more than just for poker. Rose felt good when she was with him and she quickly became addicted to that feeling. She wanted to be with him all the time. Cal was a bit confused when he realized what was going on inside of him every time he was in her company.

Caledon looked around and saw an empty street. Rose wished him safe travels and Cal leaned forward slowly before taking her lips with his. She closed her eyes, a small frown on her face, and a whimper escaped her mouth as she started to kiss him back. At first, he thought she would push him away but the sound she made turned out to be her way of saying that she had been waiting for this for a long time and that she was relieved it was finally happening. Cal put his hand on her waist, his thumb caressing her stomach over her dress. Her breaths were ragged and they both could feel the sexual tension continue to rise. He pulled away and looked at her, trying to control his urge. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth slightly opened, her face pleading for him to kiss her again. Instead, he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and smiled softly when she opened her eyes.

"Goodnight, sweet Rose," he whispered, his lips resting on her forehead.

She got out of the car without saying anything and climbed the steps to her building without looking back at him. Once she was safely inside, Cal closed his eyes and cursed to himself.

* * *

Her eyes were filled with tears once she reached the top of the stairs leading to the apartment she shared with Jack. She sniffled and swallowed her tears. She exhaled loudly then walked inside.

"Jack?" she asked when she didn't see him in the kitchen but only silence came back. "Jack?" she tried again, walking to the living room.

He wasn't here. She ran to the window and looked down at the street. Caledon's car was just leaving and she spotted a silhouette on the sidewalk. It was Jack. She could recognize him even in the dark. She wondered if he had been there long enough to see them kissing or if he had talked to him after she was gone. She truly hoped he didn't because it would be really embarrassing if he dared treat her like a child in front of a man. A man she liked, most importantly. Cal was fourteen years her senior and she liked that because it meant he had more wisdom and experience than she did.

She heard footsteps in the hall and Jack walked in the apartment. He was still wearing his work clothes. If he had seen anything outside, he did not mention it.

"How was your day?" he asked. "Do you still have your position?"

"Yes," she replied with a small nod before turning to go to the bathroom.

"Rose?"

"What?" she said, looking at him.

"Be careful," he told her. "I know that no matter what I say, you will do as you please but just be careful because you're playing a very dangerous game," he continued, confirming her doubts that he had seen her and Cal kiss in the car.

"I'm old enough to know what I'm doing," she told him. "I'm a big girl, Jack. I don't need you to look after me."

"If you say so," he said softly.

He looked at her walk away and lock herself in the bathroom. He sighed, hoping he could take her away from the grip of this man. This Hockley man, as rich as he may be, didn't deserve a wonderful girl - woman - like Rose. Jack would not stand there and watch as he made her fall in love with him then throw her away as soon as he'd gotten what he wanted. Rose was a gorgeous and intelligent young woman but she was also naive which made her an easy target. If he had to send her back to Wisconsin for her to understand, he would do it.


End file.
